CP - September, 2391
This page chronicles posts #22801-22920 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2391. *CP - August, 2391 *CP - October, 2391 Earth Plots First Week For Indira’s birthday, LINCOLN TREDWAY calls and leaves her a message, explaining he misses her and that he left a gift under her bed before he left. Second Week When MINIYA MUNROE calls LALI MUNROE on Bajor, they talk about their mutual relationships and Mini gets some advice on how to be intimate without physically doing it. Third Week When MINIYA MUNROE gets some ideas from Lali via a conversation, she talks to MERIK EVEK about them before things get heated – mentally. Cardassia Plots First Week When ZEEDA DANAN goes to see YORKIN KORINAS about a date, she has to contend with her co-mother CHASAMA DANAN who wishes to set her up with TOREL DAMAR. As they talk, it is more clear Torel is uninterested and Yorkin realizes just how serious Zeeda is. Second Week For TOREL DAMAR’s 13th birthday, he is at his grandfathers with SUNI DAMAR and NRR’BT MADDIX before playing truth or date but gets upset when he thinks there is some romantic feelings between Suni and Nrr’bt. After the party, SUNI talks to TOREL to apologize about Nrr’bt before they make up and end up having sex. GWENI DAMAR talks to YORKIN KORINAS about his dating and encourages her father to be happy and start dating – just not necessarily Zeeda Danan. SIOMANE TARA decides that she wants to talk to CHASAMA DANAN about her relationship with Fren only to find out her father is Revok. Third Week When ZAYN VONDREHLE wants to see SIOMANE TARA for lunch, they talk about her relationship with the Danan’s and he is shocked to learn about her paternity, but supportive nonetheless. When FREN DANAN is back from his honeymoon, TARA is happy he visits but her insecurities about her paternity make her question if things will work. QUESTA DAMAR has been missing AVARIN INDUS so she brings Rrin to see him. They talk and he implores her to have some kind of relationship in secret again. Fourth Week When QUESTA finds out about Tara with the Danan’s, she calls only to get ESDA DANAN and the ladies try to dance around the other person. Bajor Plots First Week At the Greenwood residence, LALI MUNROE talks to ARTHUR GREENWOOD and gives him a fancy watch as a thank you for his help with the mugging. MEGAN GREENWOOD goes to sleep but is woken up by CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who is crying and upset about the things that have happened between them. Confessing he doesn’t feel good enough, they reach a better understanding of the others. SIOMANE TARA is on the planet to visit and talks to MARCUS WOLFE about her relationship with Fren only to get him riled up and mad at the situation. ARTHUR meets with new character SARISH LUSAI who is applying to work at the same designer shop. MEGAN is happy to have her first day of highschool and runs into BENJAMIN WOLFE who goes out of his way to befriend her now he is happy about his life. CHRISTOPHER seeks out RELAR SORAN for therapy and talks about his background with Melissa, as well as Karyn/Megan. MEGAN is back home and confronts ARTHUR about how much he embellishes and the value of ‘white lies.’ LALI calls LINCOLN who is on Earth and catches up with him about what has been going on since and he mugging. When INDIRA DORR is out playing with the gift Link gave her, she has a date with ARTHUR who flat out asks to be intimate and she agrees after some negotiating. BENJAMIN has some ideas for the year and talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about running for President, the debate team and more. ARTHUR meets with INDIRA at a fancy hotel before they have sexual relations then make plans on having dinner. KARYN has slept over at the Greenwood apartment and runs into ARTHUR who tells her about Indira, while kind of flirting with her since she was being ‘cute.’ Second Week Concerned about Tara, MARCUS WOLFE seeks out NERYS DORR and learns some more about his ex girlfriends frame of mind with her new relationship. ARTHUR GREENWOOD goes out for a work party and SARISH LUSAI is there. She roofies his drink, getting him to throw up and leave the party and ARTHUR wakes up at LUSAI’s apartment naked. BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to MEGAN GREENWOOD at school asking her to be the treasurer if he wins as President. MEGAN is worried about ARTHUR when he gets back late and he tells her about his weird night. INDIRA DORR is concerned about her behaviour with Arthur and talks to WILLIAM BELL about one night stands and he tells her they are okay if you are being safe. BENJAMIN enters himself into an engineering contest where he meets INDIRA and they make a note to keep in touch. BENJAMIN is working on all his projects when he explains all of his plans to his father MARCUS WOLFE who is there to support him. ARTHUR and INDIRA hang out again but he tells her he only likes to have sex with a girl once to avoid feelings developing but that they can be friends. Third Week Waking up from a nap, ARTHUR GREENWOOD catches MEGAN GREENWOOD playing with ponies but encourages her that it is an okay thing to do. ARTHUR comes back from work in a bleh mood but MEGAN encourages him to go swimming and they have fun together. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is renting out Tara’s cabin in Ashalla and gives LALI MUNROE a tour of the place. MARCUS WOLFE is concerned about someone in Tara’s place and is surprised to hear that MICHAEL has been renting it. When ARTHUR gets home late, he goes onto the balcony only to have a misunderstanding with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they get into an argument. Fourth Week Returning to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is curious about Arthur after her boyfriend sticks up for him and tells her about his ex who died. SUNI DAMAR and NRR’BT MADDIX are out on a date when he asks her about her feelings and she tells him her family doesn’t let her have a boyfriend. LALI MUNROE and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V go for a horseback ride only for things to go wrong and Mike has to rescue her. Having a sexy moment on the horse, spurred on by the tension, he brings her back in the rain to his cabin where she sleeps over. In the morning, LALI and MICHAEL are fooling around when QUESTA DAMAR calls and tells him she is going to Bajor for a visit. ARTHUR GREENWOOD wants to apologize and explain more about his life to KARYN and admits to her he had a girlfriend who died of a heroin overdose. #09 September, 2391 2391 #09 2391 #09